


【索香】野外

by yms4041



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yms4041/pseuds/yms4041
Summary: *现代军旅AU 突击手索隆x战斗员兼炊事兵山治*一辆有些脏兮兮的车在出汗量巨大的夏天，索隆与山治在热带雨林中意乱情迷。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	【索香】野外

山治把抽的只剩下一小截的烟头扔进那团四处搜刮来的干草里，火花没一会而便噼里啪啦的窜出来，野外的环境不比他们的基地，炮手被直升机拉走进医院的时候，山治拆了他们的乌索普的帽子，从里面掏出一个光亮的钢盔做锅，因为炮手距离战场足有八百公里，除非那一伙毒贩开了辆导弹车来，否则他们一小队会绝对会在炮手寿终正寝之前饿死。

五天前，他们所在的小队接到了任务，一副全副武装的奴隶贩子即将穿越国境线，国境线所在之处是一片热带雨林，野兽与毒虫觊觎着他们这群细皮嫩肉而脆弱的人类。

该死的，他们的队长路飞落地便抓了只野猪，偷偷摸走了炊事员兼突击手山治的锅，直接就地扒皮生火准备烤肉熬汤，结果就这样暴露了位置，当敌方的子弹射来的时候，路飞下意识的把锅做了盾牌。

就这样打响了战斗的第一枪，任务还算顺利，即便是对方装备了火箭筒和化学武器，在如此复杂而遮挡视野的不利地形中战斗显得十分困难，好在他们的队长路飞灵活的像一只猴子，几乎像是山中的魑魅魍魉不知从哪里从天而降，用枪托把敌军砸的措手不及。路飞把尸横遍野的敌人五花大绑的时候笑的露出一排大白牙，说：“我是在山里长大的，所以在这里战斗起来还蛮舒服的。”

但在运输机把人质遣返回国之后，他们开始等待来接他们的直升机，炮手和队长说早就受不了潮腻腻的军靴捂着脚了，干脆俩人把鞋一脱就躺到树下补觉去了，他们的突击手索隆在一边维持着在基地时的习惯，在一旁单手做俯卧撑，山治点了根烟，脸上的迷彩跟汗腻在一起，队长也不吵了，炮手也不再叫唤着自己得了深入雨林就会死的病了，索隆无声的在地面上一上一下，剑士的肌肉完美的诠释着这具完美的强壮身体，他的汗水顺着肌肉之间的精密连接，从脖子滑落到有着伤疤的胸口，最后不堪重负的坠进泥土，山治开始无意识的在心里数着索隆的动作，数到第二百下的时候，山治终于发现了一个问题，现在的气氛太过安逸了，他们身处危机四伏的热带雨林，敌军虽已击毙，但后援不一定什么时候就会窜出来要了他们的命。

就在他开始感到一股没来由的慌乱的时候，两声惨叫刺激了他的神经，几乎是同时，他的脚和剑士的剑一同出鞘指向声音的来源。

他们看到一条毒蛇在路飞和乌索普都是泥的脚上留下了一对深深的孔洞，那条蛇通体碧绿，好似一块夹在岩峰中的玉髓，他们惊恐的看着流血的脚面如土色。

“喂！这蛇有毒的吧！！”剑士如此惊叫。

其结果就是他们的队长和炮手被来接他们的武装直升机一同拉回了基地，而索隆和山治被留在这广袤而神秘的雨林中，防止奴隶贩子的剑走偏锋的铤而走险。

山治早该想到的，跟那个路痴绿藻头在这种人生地不熟的地方执行任务到底会发生什么，他的脑子只有一瞬间的停转，听从了剑士的话向一个方向索敌，然后他们迷失了，迷失在了这片雨林里，而不巧的是他们的卫星定位都没有电了，而山治就只带了一包烟一包盐，还有一个炮手的钢盔。

山治的最后一根烟充当了火种，为他们的晚饭——盐水煮蛇肉贡献了一丝柴火中的烟草气息，这只蛇是绿藻头在草丛里扯出来的，它本打算在绿藻头睡觉的时候攻击他，而在此之前便被剑士斩成了两半，野兽通常有着野兽的直觉。

索隆的脸上还糊着几天前的油彩，毫无形象的坐在山治的对面，他没有穿上衣，横贯身体的巨大伤疤在高温下显得有些发红，他上身的军装早不知道被扔到了哪里，爆满的胸肌勾勒着身体的线条，汗水在上边汇集成小缕，索隆正从锅里捞起一截滚烫的蛇肉，肉煮的发白，带着脂肪的皮翘起一个美好的边儿，似乎在提示着它有多么鲜嫩多汁。

空气中若有若无的蔓延着一股气味，并非是肉的腥气，也并非是烟草的余韵，也不是挥之不去的潮湿苔藓——

是更加有侵略性的。

更加。

山治咽了咽口水。

那味道来自于索隆的身体，是索隆的味道，汗水蒸发又结晶，带来一股野性的海盐的味道，他太过熟悉的味道，是从基地的索隆的床上散发出来的，从他洗过澡的浴室里，索隆从厕所里小便后那充满他个人的野性气质的，像是他们在基地的每一寸没有监视器的角落疯狂偷情后，从他的身体内部流淌出的，人类的腥味。

糟糕。

索隆注意到了山治的目光，露出有些疑惑的表情。

“绿藻头。”山治说：“你多久没洗澡了。”

索隆把一大块蛇肉囫囵吞下：“啊，记不清了，有十多天了吧。”

山治几乎要跳起来去拍他的脑袋：“我们出来执行任务也不过六天，你这家伙到底是多不爱洗澡啊！”

“男人又不是女人，天天洗澡干什么，洗脸的时候不就顺便把头发洗了吗。”索隆扯出一个有些鄙夷的笑说：“不过臭厨子就是臭厨子，天天洗澡，浑身上下都是一股香波味，娘们唧唧的。”

“不洗澡会变成病原体的哦，回去之后一定把你踢进澡堂里从头到脚好好消个毒。”

索隆顿了顿，笑道：“安心了臭厨子。”

“你最好收起你那个称呼，我只是个热爱料理的突击手，不是厨子，也不是炊事兵。”

“我要是病原体的话，你早就一病不起了，所以安心吧。”索隆把蛇骨头咽下去道。

索隆用余光瞥到了山治的耳垂蔓延起一条明显的红晕，光线下显得更为透明，山治是不爱出汗的人，一头金发就算摸爬滚打了这么多天也只是稍微显得有些毛乱，山治对吃的东西要求很高，他没有吃这锅蛇肉汤的打算，而是从口袋里掏出来一包干粮默默的啃着。

他们熄了火，国境线今日相安无事，在GPS失灵的当下他们只能等待明天或者是后天边防的例行巡山，他们打算在那是发射一枚信号弹。

夜晚，他们在高地用防水油布搭了帐篷，阴影绰绰，夏日的雨林闷热非常，偶有蚊虫贴着耳朵嗡嗡作响，他们没有点灯，萤火虫在草丛里发出幽暗的光亮。

山治负责后半夜的守夜，他有些睡不着，空气中传来若有若无的索隆的味道。山治闭着眼想很多事情，想这里天高地远，距离基地足有八百里，想起跟索隆在基地的厕所， 在器材准备室，在医院只有帘子的病房和背对着背睡觉的新兵连。

他们总是在忙碌的训练中找尽一切机会做那种事，因为他们的生命交给了任务，所以他们没有确定关系的能力，他们用这种方式，在彼此的气味和呼吸的交织中感受自己还活着。

而现在是在雨林，方圆几十里除了他们可能没有任何人类存在了。

山治撑起身体，对着外边静坐的背影说了一句话，他的声音沙哑，然后下一秒便被那扑面而来的气味包裹住。

山治的声音压得很低，深呼吸了好几下才让自己的紊乱的声音稳定下来，去他妈的，去他妈的任务，去他妈的军营，这里只有自己跟那个混蛋绿藻头，早该从路飞他们被拉走的那一刻就开始的。

这地方太特别了，被潮热拉长的仿佛永无止境的夜，山治被索隆吻住的时候，他的大脑一片空白，索隆的动作极重，拿剑的粗糙的手每一下抚摸都似乎要把他的皮肤摩擦掉一块，所到之处热辣辣的疼。

索隆拍了拍山治的屁股，示意他翻过身去，作战服的带子有好几层，扯得索隆有些心烦意乱，山治胡乱的帮着索隆往下解开带子，手不经意触碰到了那已经硬的惊人的物事。

索隆在黑暗中看到山治的眼睛，湛蓝的眼睛，有着极深度的欲望，性欲和燃烧的灵魂摇曳着。

这是一生只有一次的机会，他们在远在天边的国境线，危机四伏，如果在高潮之时被枪支打穿身体，他们的生命就会停在灭顶的绝点。

索隆的声音同样嘶哑，哑的他自己都已经听不太清。

“ 别忍着。”索隆说：“别忍着，让我听你的声音，我没听过。”

山治只是苦涩的笑了笑，然后腰部下陷，把屁股贴上了索隆的腿根，说：“知道了，来吧，索隆。”

赤裸的身体贴的更近，彼此的热度纠缠交换着，索隆俯身去吻山治的嘴唇，施加了力度，近乎撕咬，一切交合的动作都如此激烈，没有润滑便挺入的那根巨物从狭窄的后穴中扯开一条通路的时候，两个人都发出一声满足的叹息。

山治扯过索隆拿剑的手，张口便咬了上去，呻吟从喉咙中细细碎碎的透了出来，就像是隔着一层纱，去看窗子里的东西，那东西再美好，却也只能瞧见一块轮廓，黑暗中索隆半眯着眼睛，黑曜石一样的瞳孔映射出野兽般热烈的情欲。

他的手腕转了个方向捏住山治的下巴：“叫，我想听你的声音。”

索隆的手粗糙而又有力，死死的钳制住山治精韧的腰肢，下身一刻也不停的狠狠的顶撞着脆肉的后穴，那里湿热泥泞，说不定已经出血，山治的敏感点被一刻也不停的碾压来碾压去，全身的肌肉都绷紧到了极限，每一寸骨头都在承受着撞击的力度而颤抖，呼吸收紧，气流被极速的吞咽，最终形成了他无法控制的哭鸣。

山治不会说让他慢一点。

他就要这样，要死去活来，要濒死一样的快感，每一次抽出再挺近都是他的一次死而复生。

索隆也是一样，他听到了索隆粗重的喘息，索隆打他的屁股，在他白皙的身体上留下殷红的掌印。

结合处缴紧拧压，热辣的洪流带着新鲜的欲望贯穿他的身体，那是索隆的东西，索隆身体的一部分跟他死死的连在一起。

空气越发潮热，汗水争先恐后的从毛孔里冒出来，快感淹没清晰的思维，每一个细胞都在不住颤栗，呼吸已经无法让他痉挛的肌肉停下来了，又来了，那缓慢而又逐步攀升的快感又来了，山治感受到索隆的速度逐渐加快，他如此期待着那一瞬间所有的感官收束的射精的快感，血液远离心脏，在身体末端游走，山治能感受到索隆下体的耻毛搔刮着自己穴口周遭的嫩肉。

“索隆——索隆——”

山治不喜欢这样的自己，他会完全失去自己身体的控制权和主动权，他的眼泪流下去，索隆抓着他的金发，没有知觉的发梢都变得敏感，而疼痛对于现在的山治来说，实在是太过微不足道的感觉了，浪潮一下接着一下的拍打着神经，山治觉得自己被抛上天空，又狠狠的坠到地上。

“厨子。”索隆在黑暗中说：“如果可以，我想跟你做一辈子。”

没有终点。

漫长的性交。

索隆钉在他身体里的东西换了个角度，猛地重力来袭，山治正面面对着索隆，他的金发被粘在了脸上，索隆的眸子闪闪发光，山治的泪水还挂在角度精致的下颌骨，他不想示弱，不想被那个绿藻头看到他这个样子。

在那一瞬间他想逃走了，但又被拉回来狠狠的操弄。

做爱是他们除了争吵的战斗。

索隆的那句话像是咒语。

把漫无边际的宇宙都缩小到了他们的周遭。

“啊啊——一辈子的话，哈啊——”山治扯出一抹苦笑：“那就被你干死了。”

“你死不了的。”

临近高潮的时候，山治咬住了索隆的脖颈，企图在上面留下属于自己的烙印，作为那句咒语的证明。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我的lofter账号是：突破天际蓝sky  
> 如果您看完喜欢的话，请给我一些反馈！


End file.
